


Sometimes

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bigender, Bigender Loki (Marvel), Cunnilingus, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Genderqueer, Genderqueer Loki (Marvel), Incest, M/M, Other, Porn, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sometimes Loki is a woman.  Thor enjoys her body.





	Sometimes

Sometimes Loki was a woman. Thor took her pert breasts into his hands as he trailed his lips down her graceful neck. He kissed his way to her puckered nipple and sucked it into his mouth. She made the same noises as when she was a man, but her voice was different now, higher and sweeter; lyrical. Thor smoothed his hands down her sides, enjoying the curves of her hips. He mouthed down her stomach to the space between her silky thighs. He slipped his tongue between her pussy lips and brought its tip to her clitoris. He stroked a finger over her opening and found her irresistibly wet. He glided his finger inside as he worked her clit with swirls and flicks of his tongue. She slid her hands into his hair and held his head until he had licked a series of overlapping orgasms from her quivering body.


End file.
